29 October 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-29 ;Comments *Andy Kershaw is sitting in for Peel, who is in Japan with Janice Long. A couple of archive Peel sessions are aired. *Kershaw plays Pakistani sufi music from the Sabri Brothers, which he plays a French release. He doesn't play the whole song (which lasts for 10 minutes) and fades it after about 6 minutes. Sessions *Gene Vincent #1 Recorded: 1971-01-25. First Broadcast: 06 February 1971 *10,000 Maniacs #1 Recorded: 1985-06-23. First Broadcast: 01 July 1985 Tracklisting *Jim Ford: Harlan County (LP - Harlan County) Sundown *Lovindeer: Babylon Boops (12" - Man Shortage) TSOJ *Gid Tanner And His Skillet Lickers: Nancy Rollin (LP - The Kickapoo Medicine Show) Rounder *Felt: Rain Of Crystal Spires (12") Creation *Gene Vincent: Whole Lotta Shakin' (session) *Les Frères Sabri: Ali Dam Dam Kay Ander (LP - Musiciens Kawwali Du Pakistan - Musique Soufi Vol. 3) Arion :(AK: 'I'll have to fade it some point because it goes on like that about a fortnight') *10,000 Maniacs: Lily Dale (session) *Turbines: Rules Of The Road *Flies: Jesus Christ (LP - Get Wise) Homestead *Ivor Cutler: Ivor Cutler And The Paperseller (2xLP - Prince Ivor) Rough Trade *John Lee Hooker: Mad Man Blues (LP - Plays & Sings The Blues) Chess *Treat Her Right: I Think She Likes Me (LP - Treat Her Right) Soul Selects *Gene Vincent: Rocky Road Blues (session) *Ousmane Sacko & Yakaré Diabate: Sabou (La Cause) (2xLP - Mali: La Nuit Des Griots) Ocora *Peter Case: Steel Strings (LP - Peter Case) Geffen *10,000 Maniacs: Back O' The Moon (session) :(Singled Out trailer by Nik Kershaw) *Barrence Whitfield And The Savages: Mama Get The Hammer (LP - Barrence Whitfield And The Savages) Mamou *Sheriff Jack: Pylons (LP - Laugh Yourself Awake) Midnight Music *Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: Kiss My Gun (LP - Politically Correct) Dreamworld *El Niño De Almaden: Farruca (v/a LP - Womad Talking Book Volume Three: An Introduction To Europe) Womad *Gene Vincent: The Day The World Turned Blue (session) *Disney Razors: Two Minutes Later (v/a LP - Obscure Independent Classics: Volume 3 "It Was Clearly The Belgian That Was Tampering With The Pilchard") Cordelia *Oyster Band: Hal-An-Tow (7") Cooking Vinyl :(Adrian Juste trailer) *Dean & Jean: Thread Your Needle (LP - Hey Jean, Hey Dean - The Best Of Dean & Jean) Impact *Tommy Tucker: Hi-Heel Sneakers *10,000 Maniacs: Maddox Table (session) *Ry Cooder: Money Honey (LP - Why Don't You Try Me Tonight? The Best Of Ry Cooder) Warner Bros. *Doc Watson: Nothing To It (LP - Southbound) Vanguard *Feelies: Slipping (Into Something) (LP - The Good Earth) Rough Trade *Gene Vincent: Say Mama (session) *Moni Bilé / Ben Decca: Nasi Lingui (12" - Nasi Lingui - Esoua Bwanga) Sappa *10,000 Maniacs: Just As The Tide Was A'Flowin' (session) File ;Name * 020A-B1445XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length * 1:57:43 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1445/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library